A Very Zimmy Halloween
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: Zim is unmasked in front of people...too bad for Dib it's on Halloween...kicks and giggles type of story...enjoy, i guess


*ok, this time, I tried really hard to get every thing right in the sense of spelling and grammar...happy now? I hope so. You know the disclaimer, I don't own Zim...blah, blah, blah, blah...Daft Plushie is my character though.*  
  
One night Zim was sitting in his house relaxing after a hard day's work in the lab. The sun was setting and he allowed his eyes to close and his body to rest. Through half closed eyelids, he say Gir run past him, holding something in an unmarked bag. Probably another taco, he thought and went back to dozing off. Later he was awoken by the sound of his door bell. Zim slipped on his disguise and opened the door a crack. What he saw almost gave him a hear attack.  
  
"EEEEEEHHHAAAAHHHH!!! HALLOWEENIES!"  
  
Zim leapt back as a witch , a ghoul, and a big pumpkin yelled at him 'Trick or Treat!'. Zim screamed at them and leapt forwards. The trick or treaters scattered frantically. Zim stood on his porch pondering such a strange act when, suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant cupcake ran out the door, hauling a big sack behind him screaming.  
  
"I'm gonna get me some candy! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It screamed as it zipped down the sidewalk, turned left, and disappeared into the night.  
  
Zim walked up to the edge of his fence and peered over. Again, another surprise flew at him. He was staring at a not-so-green, handsome image of himself. Screaming again and stepping back, he saw who it was.  
  
"Heeyyyy Zim! Guess who I dressed up as? Huh? Huh? I dressed up as YOU! Since your my bestest buddy and all, I thought I should dress like you to prove it! Like it? Huh Zim?"  
  
At that moment, Din and Gaz were walking down the sidewalk. Gaz was dressed as the Vampire Piggy Hunter off her favorite game. Gaz was holding a Game Slave 2 and playing it as Dib, dressed as a vampire, talked about aliens and whatnot. Keef suddenly jumped up and grasped Zim in a big hug.  
  
"Gee Zim! You're so cool! I'm really glad we're bestest friends!' Keef said hugging him.  
  
Zim backed out of his grasp, but as he did, his head, slipped through his hug of Death and his disguise had fallen into Keef's hands. Dib and Gaz were at his house now, and saw Zim unmasked, well, Dib did anyway, Gaz was busy beating the crap out of vampire piggies. Zim screamed, holding up fists of agony.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EXPOSED!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! Take that Zim!"Dib laughed. "Will you shut it? I'm in the zone!" Gaz barked, turning. "WOW ZIM!" Keef said in utter surprise, "Your costume's the coolest! I wish I had one!"  
  
Zim stopped screaming and stared at Keef. Costume? They had seen his identity, and thought it was a costume? Could this costume be related to all the other Halloweenies? To the giant cupcake that ran from his house screaming about candy?  
  
"What?" Dib said and stopped pointing. "Costume?" Zim asked. "Yeah! Halloween's my favorite holiday! You get to dress up and get free candy for saying 'Trick or Treat!' Isn't it wonderful Zim?" Keef said dreamily. "Halloween, eh?" Zim said thinking, "Yeah! Oh yeah!"  
  
Zim let out a forced laugh  
  
"Halloween! Of course, this is my costume! Pretty cool huh? I bet you wish you had one!" Zim said leaning over to Gaz. "Leave me alone, or I'll make you regret you ever set foot on Earth!" She said turning away and back to her game. "But! The alien! He's standing right before you, and you guys thing he's in costume? But!" Dib said flabbergasted. "Ha ha ha , take THAT Dibworm!..."Zim snickered.  
  
Just then a giant cupcake came bounding toward them with a bag full of candy and a chocolate bar in one hand.  
  
"Chocolate..."The cupcake said.  
  
The cupcake turned out to be Gir. Suddenly, there is some noise from the bushes as Daft Plushie leaps out in her traditional blue jeans, black Z? shirt w/ white n' black striped long sleeves underneath, camera in hand.  
  
"GOTCHA NOW ZIM! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Everyone but Gaz, who is absorbed in her game, looks at me. I wave my camera around , and satisfaction comes over Dib's face. Zim's gonna get it now!  
  
"Luckily I brought my CAMERA!"  
  
Daft Plushie clicks it.... Nothing... Click... Nothing... Click... Nothing...  
  
She checks her role of film.  
  
"But...I...Left my film at home...Darn...."  
  
So, Zim gets away with knowledge of Halloween, His identity not broken, and a sense of victory over disappointed Dib. Dib gets chased away by the gnomes, Gaz waders away, playing and beating the last level. Keef meets up with the rabid squirrel again, and they both go trick or treating. Gir gets tons of candy and explodes sometime later, splattering Zim in parts of metal and chocolate. Daft Plushie goes off to stalk Jhonen Vasquez, and as for me, I'm writing this boring story on account of, I have nothing better to do with my life...  
  
THE END! 


End file.
